It is well known that the application of softeners, such as polysiloxanes, to the surface of a tissue product can impart an improved surface feel to the tissue. However, many softeners are also known to impart hydrophobicity to the treated tissue. Thus, to find a proper balance between softness and absorbency, the softeners have been blended with hydrophilic materials or modified with hydrophilic functional groups. Unfortunately, such hydrophilic compositions are often more expensive and sometimes less effective than their hydrophobic counterparts.
As such, a need currently exists for a method for applying hydrophobic softeners to a tissue product without substantially reducing its absorbency.